The invention relates to a high-pressure cleaning appliance comprising a housing having a motor and a pump for a cleaning liquid, driven by the motor, arranged therein, and comprising at least two rotatably mounted running wheels for moving the high-pressure cleaning appliance, a push bar movable back and forth between a parking position and an operating position, and a locking device for releasably locking the push bar in the parking position and/or in the operating position, the locking device comprising an actuating member which is coupled by at least one coupling member to at least one locking member which interacts with the push bar and is movable from a locking position to a release position by actuating the actuating member.
A cleaning liquid, preferably water, can be pressurized and directed at a surface to be cleaned by means of such high-pressure cleaning appliances. The cleaning liquid can be supplied to the pump of the high-pressure cleaning appliance via a liquid supply line. The cleaning liquid is pressurized by the pump, and the pressurized cleaning liquid can be discharged via a liquid discharge line, for example, a high-pressure hose. The high-pressure cleaning appliance has at least two rotatably mounted running wheels for moving the high-pressure cleaning appliance on a floor surface. To make it easier for the user to move the high-pressure cleaning appliance, the high-pressure cleaning appliance comprises a push bar, which can be moved back and forth between a parking position and an operating position and can be gripped by the user. The push bar can be locked in the parking position and/or in the operating position. For this purpose, a locking device is used, which has a locking member which interacts with the push bar to lock the push bar. By actuating an actuating member, the locking member can be moved from a locking position in which the locking member locks the push bar to a release position in which the locking member releases the push bar. At least one coupling member is used for coupling the actuating member to the at least one locking member.
To assemble the high-pressure cleaning appliance, its components must be fitted together without the occurrence of any assembly errors.
The object of the present invention is to develop a high-pressure cleaning appliance of the kind mentioned at the outset in such a way that it is more cost-effective and easier to assemble.